


Chakram Reborn: Aftermath of the Phoenix (The Ares Episodes)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: Ares - Fandom, Chackram Reborn, Gabrielle/Xena - Fandom, Xena - Fandom, Xena/Gabrielle - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: Despite Xena and Gabrielle’s efforts to stop Ares and shut down the Phoenix of the Ancient Gods, Ares beloved fallen sister, Athena, Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom has risen. Ares fills her in on what has been happening since she’s been gone a couple millennials and he also tells Athena that Xena and Gabrielle are reborn again as their decendants. Athena and Ares decide to slowly let Xena and Gabrielle know that Athena is back. Meanwhile sides are taken as Gabrielle’s family fight over what was revealed on tv and the Amazons come face to face with Xena and Gabrielle, pledging their allegence to them. At the hospital, Police Chief Cortez life hangs in the balance as not only part of her liver is damaged from the arrow that entered her abdomen, but she needs a blood transfusion also. Kira steps up and decides to be the donor, despite Xena’s concern for her. And after Lester sustains a hit to the shoulder  and went into shock, he wakes up a little different, shocking Gabrielle and Xena. All this plus the media starts to hound Xena and Gabrielle for interviews





	1. Catching Up, Decisions and Joxer Rises

Opening Scene: The scene is at Sedona Memorial Hospital. Doctors and nurses are working frantically on Police Chief Cortez, removing the arrow from her leg and abdomen. She is hooked up to wires and breathing tube. “No damage to the leg.”, says a doctor. “It didn’t penetrate any nerves.” “Blood pressure is steady.” A nurse says. A doctor looks at her liver with a grim look on his face, “The arrow has shredded some of her liver.”, the doctor says, “She is going to need a transplant if she’s going to survive. We need to tell her family.” 

—————-

In his throne room, Athena looks at a screen while Ares has been filling her in on what has been happening in the world since Xena slayed her so long ago. “Fascinating Ares!” Athena says, “All these Wars! And mankind has surly advanced in weaponry and warfare! “Yes! Isn’t it thrilling!” Ares says with a smirk. Athena turns to him and gives him a smirk, “So why now Ares?” Athena says, “Why resurrect me after all this time?” Ares looks at her seriously, “I mean, don’t get me wrong Ares. I am grateful that I’m here, but why now?” Athena says. Ares walks around, stops and looks at her, “Revenge!” Ares says. “Revenge? Who do you want revenge on?” “Xena and Gabrielle !” Athena starts to laugh, “Ares, Xena and Gabrielle are long gone!?!” Ares gives her a sly smirk and says, “They’re reborn again.” Athena gets a shocked look on her face. 

At the hospital Kira, Xena, Gabrielle, McBain and Shaw are in the waiting room. A large group of officers are also there, but in the background. A doctor walks out of the ER and says, “Hello, are there any members of Maria Cortez family here?” “She has no family.” Shaw says. “No family what so ever!?!”, the doctor says seriously. “No, why?” McBain says worried. “Is she ok!?!” “The arrow to the leg didn’t penetrate any nerves, but the one to her abdomen shredded fourty percent of her liver.”, the doctor says. “ She is going to need a liver transplant.” Everyone gets a sad look on their faces while a tear goes down Kira face as she sits there in shock. “Since she doesn’t have any family a reliable donor is out.”, the doctor says. “We are going to have to put her on the waiting list.” “You can test me!” Kira says standing up looking seriously at the doctor, “Test me, I’ll be the donor.” “Aunt Kira, think about this before you jump into something like this!” Xena says to her seriously. Kira looks at Xena and says “Those arrows were meant for me! Ares didn’t want to scare me, he wanted to kill me to distract you. Maria knocked me out, took those arrows and saved my life! I owe this to her!” Kira looks at the doctor and says, “The liver can rejuvenate itself right?” “Yes, but the damage from the arrow compromised the healing process. A viable transplant within 48 hours is the only thing that can help her liver heal.”, the doctor says. “You would have to be a perfect match, blood type and all.” “Test me!” Kira says. McBain and Shaw stand up, “You can test me.” McBain says. “Me also.” Shaw says. “She might not have a living family, but we are all she has.” “Ok then. I will have the three of you go down to the lab.” the doctor says. “Are you sure about this Aunt Kira.” Xena says seriously. Kira looks at Xena, smiles and says, “You told me that I needed to step up and apologize to her. Words are just that, words. It’s the actions you do that make a difference.” Xena smiles at Kira and shakes her head in agreement, “Ok then.” Xena says. “If you feel as though this is your only option, you have my backing.” Xena and Kira hug and Kira leaves the waiting room with McBain and Shaw. Gabrielle walks to Xena and puts her hand on Xena’s shoulder and says. “I’m going to check on Lester, see if he’s awake yet.”

Back in Ares throne room, Ares has filled Athena on the whole Xena/Gabrielle rebirth. Athena gets a evil smirk on her face, “Are you serious!?!” Athena says. “Yes! It’s true!” Ares says as he shows a screen of how Xena and Gabrielle look now! Athena gets a shocked look on her face and says, “Wow! A bit of a difference but I not to much! So, what are you planning Ares? Gathering an army together for a major assault?” “No, right now I want Xena and Gabrielle to know that their mission wasn’t a full success.”, he says smiling.

Laying in a hospital bed with his left shoulder bandaged up is Lester, who is unconscious due to the shock of getting hit with a arrow. Gabrielle walks into his room and sees a nurse who is checking on his vitals. “How’s he doing?” Gabrielle asks the nurse. “Well, the arrow didn’t damage any nerves or tendons, it was a clean shot. But going into shock really knocked him out.”, the nurse says. “He’s on I.V. pain medication right now. We will really know how he feels when he wakes up.” The nurse walks out of the room. Gabrielle looks at him and smiles. “Lester, wake up. It’s Gabrielle.”, she says. “You did great out there! Xena and I are very proud of you!” Inside Lesters head he says to himself, “Xena and Gabrielle are proud of me, Lester Jacks. Lester.... No! I’m, I’m Joxer! Joxer the Mighty!” Lester starts to move his head back and forth, then slowly opens his eyes to see Gabrielle smiling down at him!! “Well, now! The hero finally wakes up.” He stairs at Gabrielle strangely, “What, what happened?”, he asks as he try’s to get up, but the pain in his shoulder causes him to scream in pain and he lays back in his bed. “Hey! You lay down and rest!” Gabrielle says seriously as she helps him back into his bed. “What happened? Where am I?” he asks. “You are at Sedona Memorial Hospital.” Gabrielle says, “You were shot in the shoulder with an arrow by one of Ares Olympian Gaurds.” He looks at Gabrielle with a shocked look on his face. “But don’t worry! Kira and you took down all of them.” Gabrielle says smiling. “Kira, Kira and I killed Ares Olympian gaurds?!?”, he says strangely. “Yeah!” Gabrielle says. “You did great!” He looks Gabrielle up and down and says, “Gabrielle?!? Why do you look different?” Gabrielle gets a worried look on her face and says, “You know I’ve looked like this since the accident and transformation” He sort of shakes his head in agreement. “You know what, I think the pain meds are having an effect on you. I’m going to go get Xena, maybe she can help us figure this all out.” Gabrielle goes to the door, opens it, but turns back around, looks at him with a puzzled look and says, “You stay there! Ok!” He shakes his head yes and she exits the room

A couple minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle stand outside Lesters room, “Are you sure it’s not the pain meds.” Xena says worried. “See, I don’t know! He looked at me and asked me why I look so different.”, Gabrielle says. “I reminded him that I’ve looked this way since the accident and transformation and he still looked at me weird.” Xena and Gabrielle walk into Lesters room, he glances over at Xena and his eyes get really big. “Hey buddy! How are ya feeling!?!” Xena says as Gabrielle and her walk to his bedside. “I just want you to know that Aunt Kira is fine. Thank you for protecting my aunt the way you did! I owe ya!” Lester looks at Xena strangely and says, “Xena?!?” “Yeah.” Xena says seriously, “Are you ok?” “It’s just Gabrielle and you look so different. Your clothes and everything.” he says. Gabrielle and Xena gets a weird look on their face. “Lester, I think the doctor needs to change your pain meds.” Xena says worried, “I think I’ll go get him.” “Wait!” he says, “Why did you call me Lester?” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other in shock, then at him, “Because that’s your name.” Gabrielle says concerned. “No it’s not!” he says then starts to laugh, “Come on you two! Stop joking with me! You know who I am!” “You’re Lester Jacks!” Gabrielle says. “No! I’m not this Lester guy!” he says with a little panic in his voice, “It’s me! Joxer!” Xena and Gabrielle look at him in pure shock! Xena’s mouth drops a bit and Gabrielle says in shock, “Holy Fuck!”


	2. Cat & Mouse, Joxer Jacks and A Family Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Athena come up with a modern version of cat & mouse to let Xena and Gabrielle know that Athena has returned. Xena, Gabrielle and Kira get the shock of their lives as Lester wakes up as Joxer. And Gabrielles dad, Mark lashes out by what is shown on TV as Racheal and him take sides while Gabrielle and Racheals mom, Allyson stays uniquely calm through the fight

In Ares throne room, Ares has just told his plan to Athena, who doesn’t look to convinced. “Ares, this seems a little childish.”, she says. “I could be planning an attack right now.” “Athena, this isn’t ancient times anymore.” Ares says. “This plan will make Xena and Gabrielle realize that what happened at the warehouse, didn’t stop me.” Athena walks around thinking, “So, this will be like a game of sorts.” Athena says. “Think of this as a game of cat and mouse!” Ares says with a smirk on his face. “Only a modern version. Let me show you something called technology. You’ll love it!” “I will?” Athena asks. Ares gives her a smirk and says, “In todays world technology and warfare go hand in hand.” Athena gives Ares a smile of approval. 

In his room, a doctor looks over Joxer checking his vitals as Xena and Gabrielle look on, “Everything looks good.”, the doctor says. “If the pain in your shoulder gets worse, let us know and we’ll up the meds,”Joxer shakes his head yes and the doctor leaves. Xena and Gabrielle stair at him with a concerned look. “So Joxer, do you have any memories of being Lester at all?” Xena asks. “I don’t know.” Joxer says, “Things are still foggy. I do know that I’m Joxer the Mighty” Gabrielle pulls Xena aside and says, “Lets ask him some questions only Joxer would know.” They turn around and look at him, “Joxer, what’s my weapon of choice?” Xena asks. “Your Chakram.”, he says. “And mine.” Gabrielle says, “Your fighting staff from the Amazons.” Joxer says, “And your sais.” “Name my horse.” Xena says. “Argo” Joxer says. “When we first met, what happened?” Gabrielle asks. “You kicked my ass.” Joxer says. “Which of my look a likes did you end up with?” Xena asks. Joxer gets a flirty smile on his face and says, “Meg! Is she here!?!” “God I hope not.” Xena says under her breath. Gabrielle gets a smirk on her face, looks at him and asks, “Joxer, have you ever been in love with me?” Joxer blushes, tenderly smiles at Gabrielle and says, “I was very much in love with you. Your free spirit, the stories that you tell and the way that you just captivate people where ever we went made me fall head over heals in love with you.” He looks down then looks back at Gabrielle and Xena with a serious look and says, “But you made it clear, we could only be friends. Your path is and always will be with Xena.” 

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Kira walks in, “Hi! I heard Lester is awake.” she says as she walks over to Xena and Gabrielle. She looks at Joxer and says, “Hey Les! How ya feeling?” “Aunt Kira we need to tell you something.” Xena says. “For the last time, my name isn’t Lester! It’s Joxer! Joxer the Mighty!” he says. Kira gets a puzzled look on her face as Xena and Gabrielle take her outside his room. A few minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle has explained what has happened to Kira, who still has a puzzled look on her face. “So he woke up claiming to be your friend Joxer from your past lives.” Kira says. “Are you sure he doesn’t have amnesia?” “We don’t know.” Xena says. All three look inside and see Joxer playing with the tv remote turning it on and off, on again then starting to watch a show. “He seems to know what modern things are.” Kira says. “Why don’t we go in there and I’ll ask him some questions.” All three women walk back into the room and to his bedside. “Hi uhm, Joxer.” Kira says, “Can I ask you a question or two?”He looks at her and says, “Sure!” “Do you know who I am?” Kira asks. Joxer stairs at Kira and then Xena and says, “You and Xena sort of resemble each other. You’re her Aunt Kira right?” “Yes!” Kira says as her, Xena and Gabrielle smile. “And where do you work?” Kira says. “It’s all kind of foggy right now.”Joxer says. “Gabby said you and I killed some of Ares Olympian guards, is that true?” “Yes, it is.” Kira says, “You did great!” Joxer smiles at first, then gets a serious look on his face. “Ares will seek vengeance on us!” Joxer says worried. “No he won’t!” Xena says with a sly smirk on her face, “Right now he’s probably sulking in his throne room.” Gabrielle looks at her phone and gets a worried look on her face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Xena asks. “I texted Rachel and asked her what’s happening back home.” Gabrielle says. “She’s not texting back.”

At the Covington household in Shiloh, TX, Racheal, her mother Allyson and father Mark are in the family room. Racheal has just told them about her meeting with Gabrielle, Xena and Aphrodite. Mark walks around with an angry look on his face while Allyson sits there with a blank look on hers. “You expect us to believe that Abigail is a reborn warrior from ancient times!” Mark says. “What the hell is she thinking! You know, ever since she met that, that other woman she has completely lost it. I was at the job site when one of my guys came to me with his phone and showed me the news footage! Do you know how embarrassed I was watching Abigail and that freak do what they did!! That! That’s so immoral! We should’ve dragged her out of that hospital when she had that accident and brought her back here!! She has embarrassed this whole family! Amazon Princess! Battling Bard! What the hell does that mean!!!”

“Everything I have told you is the truth!” Racheal says seriously. “Gabrielle would never lie to me!” “Her name is Abigail!” Mark says angerly! “And this Aphrodite person! Who was that again?!?” “Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love!” Racheal says. “A false idol!” Mark yells. “Aphrodite, Ares! All false idols from a time when God wasn’t in peoples hearts!” Mark slams his fist on a wall and says, “And I know Abigail and that woman are more than roommates! They’re sinners!!” Mark turns to Allyson and Racheal and with pure hate in his eyes he says, “She has made us look like fools!! We are going to be the laughs stocks of this town! We are probably going to be banished from church!” Mark picks up an object from the coffee table and throws it in a rage, causing Racheal to gasp in fear while Allyson looks on with a serious look on her face. “I am not getting her out of this!” Mark yells. “Racheal, I forbid you from talking to Abigail!” Racheal looks at him in anger, “No! I refuse to turn my back on my sister!” she yells. “I don’t give a damn what this town thinks of us! She is my sister! I don’t care if you believe me or not, what I seen and herd did really happen! I don’t care if she’s Abigail or Gabrielle, I love her and I am not turning my back on her!” Racheal storms out of the room and leaves the house. Mark looks at Allyson and says, “You’re very quiet. Listen, I know I blew up, but Abigail has totally lost it! She’s always been different, but this, this is crazy!” Allyson gets up turns to him with a serious look on her face and says, “I’m going to my shop, I need to think.” Allyson goes to leave but stops, turns to Mark and says, “Before you say anything else, think before you say it. Remember, she’s our daughter.” Allyson grabs her car keys leaving Mark standing there with an angry look on his face.


	3. Amazons to the Rescue, A Perfect Match and Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Xena and Gabrielle are bombarded by the media when they walk out of their cabin to find swarms of media questioning them. The Amazons, with Kira’s help, come to their rescue. The Amazons confront Xena and Gabrielle about their identity and there is a touching moment between Xena, Gabrielle and the Amazons. Kira gets her results back and Ares and Athena start their modern version of Cat & Mouse!!

The next day at the cabin, Xena and Gabrielle walk out of their bedroom and grab their jackets, “I think we should get Aphrodite’s opinion on Joxer.” Xena says, “She would know if he’s really Joxer.” “He looks like him, only more boyish.” Gabrielle says. “Plus he knew things only Joxer knew!” “But at least with Aphrodite, it will be confirmed. Remember, she knows everyone” Xena says. She goes to open the door and standing in front of them is a bunch of reporters and news crews” “Xena! Gabrielle! What is it like for you in this new world!”, a reporter yells. “What are your views on world peace!”, another screams!! Photographers are snapping pictures and multiple reporters are asking multiple questions to a very shocked Xena and Gabrielle. “Hey! Leave them alone!”, a female voice yells. Xena and Gabrielle look to their right and sees the Amazons. “Any questions you have will be answered through us!” Kendal yells. “And you are?”, a reporter says. “We are their PR people!” Jade says, “You come to us first with any and all questions!” Suddenly a gun shot is heard overhead. All the reporters and the Amazons duck. Everyone turns to see Kira with her rifle, “Get off my land! Now!” Kira screams, “If the media isn’t off my land in 5 minutes the cops will be here in 30 seconds to escort you off!” The Amazons get out their fighting staffs and get into formation, “You heard the woman!” Lauren says seriously, “Now get going!” The news crews, reporters and photographers gather their equipment, get into their vehecails and leave the area. 

Xena and Gabrielle look at Kira and the Amazons “Thanks!” Gabrielle says smiling. Kira looks at the Amazons and says, “These must be the girls you trained.” “Yeah Aunt Kira.” Xena says smiling, “These are the Amazons.” “Nice to meet you madam!” Bree says. Kira smiles at them then looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “I’m headed to the hospital to check on Maria and see if my results are in.” “We’ll be up there also to check on Joxer.” Gabrielle says. Kira looks back at the Amazons, tips her hat, smiles and leaves. Xena and Gabrielle look at the Amazons and smile, Lauren walks up to them, looks at them in awe and says, “Kendal and Amarice told us the truth as it was being revealed on tv. You two are really Xena and Gabrielle!!” “Yeah, we are them.” Xena says. “We are sorry if we mislead all of you.” Gabrielle says, “We knew there would come a time when we would have to tell those close to us who we really are, and we were going to tell all of you a few days ago. But Ares, he made it hard for us.” “We wouldn’t blame all of you if you hated us right now.” Xena says with a sad look on her face. “Hate you!” Rylee says excited, “We are all honored to be in your presence!” Xena and Gabrielle smile with relief. “There’s just one thing we want to know,” Chloe asks, “Who’s who?” “Kendal and Amarice just told us who you really were, they never said who’s who.” Megan says. “We figured you two should tell them.” Kendal says smiling. Xena smirks and says, “I’m Xena.” “I knew it!” Jade says excited, “I know you said there’s no such thing as superhero’s, but the stories I read about you, you are one badass warrior!!” Xena smiles. Gabrielle looks at everyone and says, “And I’m Gabrielle.” You’re the Battling Bard!” Rylee says in awe, “Your stories about what Xena and you did, they’re stuff of legends!”

“And don’t forget!” Amarice says, “She is also an Amazon queen!” Holding their staffs, the Amazons get on one knee bowing to Gabrielle, who first gets a shocked look on her face, then smiles and says, “My right of cast is long gone.” “The two of you trained us in the ways of the ancient Amazon warriors.” Amarice says, “We still have a lot to learn, but you must have seen something in us to be the new Amazons.” Xena and Gabrielle look at them proudly, “You may rise.” Gabrielle says, they then stand up. “We may not be the Amazons of ancient times, but we are the Amazons of today.” Bree says. “There were many tribes of the Amazons back then.” Gabrielle says smiling, “They were strong, fearless and sisters in arms.” “So are we!” Lauren says. “Think of us as the modern Amazons” Gabrielle smiles. “And like we told the media, we got your back with the media shit.” Jade says smiling. “If and when Ares decides to turn the world upside down, we would be honored to fight by your side for the greater good!” Amarice says. “Gabrielle, I think our ancient Amazon sisters would be proud of the new 21st Centary Amazons.” Xena says smiling at Gabrielle, who smiles back at her. Amarice holds out her arm in solidarity and says, “To the Amazons of yesterday and today!” The other Amazons wrap their arms around Amarice’s as Xena and Gabrielle look on proudly, then they join in. “We Xena and Gabrielle accept you as our Amazon sisters.” Gabrielle says proudly. “Forever Amazons!!” Amarice proudly yells “Forever Amazons!”, everyone says proudly.

Later at the hospital, Kira walks into Maria’s ICU room. She is sedated and hooked up to tubes. Kira walks to her bedside, gets a little tears eyed, grabs her hand and says, “Hi Maria, it’s Kira. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. All these years I misjudged you. Zara was only protecting you and I should’ve stopped acting like a spoiled brat and just asked what was going on. I shouldn’t acted like that spoiled teenage earlier and listened to you.” Kira pulls a strand of hair behind Maria’s ear. “You saved my life Maria.” Kira says holding back tears, “You didn’t have to do that, but you sacrifed yourself to save me. What ever happens, I just want you to know that I am forever greatful to you.” 

There is a knock at the door and Xena walks in. Kira turns to her and Xena notices the look in her eyes, “How’s it going.”, Xena asks as she walks to Maria’s bedside. “She’s sedated right now.” Kira says, “I was so wrong about her Xena. Our whole lives I thought she was competing with me for Zara’s love, when the truth was your mother was helping her out of a bad family life. I treated her like crap, when I should’ve gotten to know her. And now look, she sacrifed herself for me. No questions asked. She just did it. I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me.” Xena wraps her arm around Kira’s shoulder, smiles and says, “You can’t change what happened in the past Aunt Kira. But you can look to the future and start a new and better chapter.” Suddenly Kira’s phone buzzes. She grabs it and Xena and her walk to the corner of the room. “Hello.” Kira says, “Yes this is her.” Kira gets a smile on her face and turns to Maria, “Ok! I will come down there right now. Yes, I will get prepared. Thank you.” Kira hangs up, looks at Xena and says, “I’m a perfect match. I’m going down to the lab to get her some blood and then later tonight, early tomorrow morning I go into surgery.” “Are you sure you want to do this.” Xena asks. Kira and Xena walk to Maria’s bedside and Kira holds Maria’s hand, “She saved my life.” Kira say, “This is my way of thanking her.” Xena and Kira smile at each other then Maria.

On another wing of the hospital, Gabrielle steps out of an elevator with a bag of food and drink. Suddenly her phone buzzes. She sets the food on a table and looks at her phone. She gets a weird look as the text message reads, “Hello Gabrielle, long time no see.” Gabrielle texts, “Who is this??” “I hope the furries didn’t play too much with your psyche.” “Who is this!?!” Gabrielle texts. Looking at her phone puzzled, she turns around and bumps into Athena, desigued in nurses scrubs. Gabrielle accidentally knocks some charts out of Athena’s arms. “I, I’m sorry sorry!” Gabrielle says as she kneels down and start to help Athena pick the charts up. “I apologize.” Gabrielle hands Athena some charts and suddenly glances at her, getting a shocked look on her face. Athena gives her an evil smirk. They stand up and Athena says, “That’s ok. Accidents happen.” Anthena walks away with a devilish smirk on her face as Gabrielle looks on as though she saw a ghost.

Xena walks out of Maria’s room and goes to the elevator. Suddenly her phone buzzes, she glances at it and it reads, “Kudos Xena. But I do have to ask you one question.” Xena gets an angry look on her face and text, “Ares! I don’t have time right now for 20 questions! I’m dealing with the damaged that you caused!” Another text pops up on her phone, “I only have 1 question Xena.” “What is it Ares!” Xena angerly texts. “Did you enjoy sticking the knife in me so long ago?” Xena gets a strange look on her face and texts, “Who is this?!?” the elevator door opens and Antena, in her nurses disguise walks out and bumps into Xena as she’s getting into the elevator. “I’m so sorry.” Xena says as she looks up and glances at Athena, who has a evil smile on her face. Xena’s gets a shocked look on her face as the elevator door closes. Within seconds, Xena opens up the elevator door to find no one there. She walks out, looks up and down the hall, shakes her head and walks back into the elevator. As the door closes, she has a puzzled look on her face.


	4. Comformation, A Mother’s Intuition and a talk with Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Xena and Gabrielle get the conformation they need when Aphrodite tells them that Lester really is Joxer. Allyson and Racheal look back on Gabrielle’s young life as Abigail and Allyson reveals that she always knew Abigail was different. Aphrodite visits Allyson and they have a heart to heart talk about how Abigail was really Gabrielle, her relationship with Xena and the life Gabrielle led back in ancient times.

Xena and Gabrielle are in Joxer’s room and has told him about their reincarnation and how they were born first as Jessie and Abigail. He lays there soaking everything in. “Wow! That’s amazing!”, he says. “ No wonder you two look slightly different.” Joxer looks out the window, then back at them, “This Lester guy, do you think he’s a descendant of mine?”, he asks. Xena and Gabrielle smiles at him, “Oh yeah.” Gabrielle says as she walks over and grabs a small hand mirror from a dresser. She walks over to him and says, “Why don’t you have a look!” She puts the mirror in front of him, he stairs at his reflection and smiles. “Wow! I look good!” Joxer say as he rubs his fingers through the small goatee that is starting to grow. “Now don’t develop a big head Joxer!” Xena says smiling. “I think we should get an opinion from the one person who’d really know what’s going on.” 

All of the sudden Aphrodite appears. “Hey how’s it going!” Aphrodite says smiling at everyone. “Aphrodite!” Joxer says excited, “At least you still look the same!” Aphrodite looks at him and smirks. “Aphrodite, Lester was shot with an arrow by one of Ares Olympian guards.” Gabrielle says, “He went into shock and woke up, different.” “Oh no!” Aphrodite says first worried, then gives a smirk and says, “Looks like I may have to kick Ares ass again!” She looks over at Joxer and smiles, “Hello Joxer! It’s been a eons since I seen that goofball look of yours!” Xena and Gabrielle’s eyes get really wide, “So he really is Joxer!” Xena says surprised. “I told you so!” Joxer says with confidence. “But, how?!?” Gabrielle asks confused. “Just like with you two, Joxer was reborn as Lester Jacks, it just took getting shot by an arrow from one of Ares gaurds to basically make Joxer to appear.” Aphrodite says. 

“Right now he has no memories of Lester.” Xena says, “Jessie’s spirit is still with me, so I remember my life as her.” “Same here.” Gabrielle says, “Abigails spirit is still with me. I remember my life as Abigail also, our spirits are mixed together” “Lesters spirit will intertwine with Joxers. Lets just say Lester is sleeping right now.” Aphrodite says with a smile. “Hey wait! You knew about this!?!” Gabrielle says seriously. Aphrodite gets a smirk on her face and says, “I couldn’t let you two be without your bestie now! It just wouldn’t be right! Hope you’re not angry!” Xena and Gabrielle looks at Joxer and smiles. “Never.” Xena says. Joxer takes his good arm and puts it out signaling a hug. Xena hugs him then a misty eyed Gabrielle hugs him and kisses him on the forehead. Joxer looks at them and gives his goofy smirk, “Looks like I can’t go around as Joxer the Mighty in this day and age.” he says. “Joxer Jacks! Has a nice ring to it!” 

There’s a knock at the door and Kira walks in, “Hi! Just checking in on everything.” she says. She walks up to Joxer bedside and notices the happy looks on everyone face. She looks at Aphrodite and says, “Hi Di! What brings you for a visit!” “Well, we needed her to confirm something.” Xena says. “Confirm what?” Kira says cautiously. “Aunt Kira, we like you to meet our old friend, Joxer.” says Xena. Kira looks at him with a shocked look on her face, “So he really is Joxer!” she says. Joxer looks at her, smiles and says, “Yeah! The one and only! I have a feeling I work for you. “You’re my right hand man on my horse ranch.” Kira says smiling. She looks at Xena and says, “They want me for surgery early in the morning. She’s been stable, but time is of the essence.” “Ok, we’ll be here.” Xena says. “Hey Dite, can I see ya outside for a sec?” Gabrielle says. Aphrodite smiles and says, “Sure Little One!”. They leave Joxer’s room. “So Joxer, I hope you are like Lester.” Kira says. “Don’t worry about that Aunt Kira!” Xena says smiling, “They are too much alike.” They all laugh as Joxer flashes his goofy grin.

Back in Shiloh, TX, Allyson sits in the family room of the Covington home with a photo album. She has a serious look on her face as she opens the album up. She looks at baby pictures of Gabrielle when she was Abigail and smiles, “You were so little when you were born.” she says smiling. “You just looked around exploring everything in sight!” Allyson starts to chuckle a bit, “But when you wanted to make yourself known, you let your father and I know about it.” Racheal walks in and sees Allyson looking at photos, “Hi mom, am I disturbing you?” Racheal says. Allyson looks at her and says, “No sweetie, I’m just looking at some old pictures.” Racheal sits next to Allyson and they start glancing at the old pics. They come across a picture of a young Abigail sitting on Allysons lap with a book in Allyson’s hand and Abigail looking on , “This was taken just before I found out I was pregnant with you” Allyson says. “She had just turned five and she loved story time!”, they both smile, “Your father and I would sit her on our laps and start to read a story to her, but she would end up telling her own stories.” Allyson says. “What kind of stories?” Racheal asks. Allyson smiles and says, “Well, she use to tell stories of how her and her best friend use to roam the countryside helping good people and making bad people and monsters go away. It use to bug your dad because he wanted to read her the book she picked out, but she insisted on telling her story. I’d just let her tell her stories, I thought she had a overactive imagination! All five year olds do.” 

She turns a page and there is a drawn picture of two women, one with dark hair and one with blonde hair, they are dressed in ancient clothes, the woman with the dark hair holds a round disc like weapon while the blonde holds a long stick. There is a red heart surrounding them and above the woman with the dark hair is the letter X, above the blonde woman is the letter G and a dash with the word “Me” next to it. Abigails name is writing above along with age 6. Allyson seriously stairs at the drawing and says.,“At the time, I just thought it was her imagination.” Racheal grabs her hand and says, “Mom, I’m telling you the truth about what happened.” “I know honey.” Allyson says. “Right now I just don’t know what to believe.”

All of the sudden Aphrodite appears making Allyson drop the album in fear. Racheal jumps up, rushes to Aphrodite and says, “Mom! It’s ok!” “Who, who is this?!? What’s going on!” Allyson says standing up. “Mom, it’s ok! This is Aphrodite, the Goddess Of Love!” Racheal says. “I mean no harm.” Aphrodite says trying to reassure Allyson. “I’m a good friend of Gabrielle’s” “My daughters name is Abigail.” Allyson says seriously. Aphrodite smiles at her, “Yes in this lifetime, she was born as Abigail.” Aphrodite says “As Abbie she was a awesome gal, but the reason why I’m here is on Gabrielle’s behalf.” “Is she ok?” Racheal asks seriously. “She’s fine sweetie!” Aphrodite says smiling then looks at Allyson, “She asked me to talk to you.” “About?” Allyson asks. “About her.” Aphrodite says, “She wanted me to give you a better understanding as to what happened and why.” “Mom, just listen to what she has to tell you.” Racheal says smiling, “I’ll leave you two alone.” “Later sweetie!” Aphrodite says. 

Racheal leaves and Aphrodite and Allyson stair at each other, “You know, growing up I was taught that Gods and Goddesses were false idols” Allyson says seriously. “Without me Mark and you would’ve never met, fell in love and had two remarkable daughters” Aphrodite says as Allyson smiles. “I know you’re confused right now, but let me reassure you what has happened is the real deal” Allyson gets a serious look on her face and starts pacing back and forth, “When Abigail was little, she use to tell stories about how her and her best friend fought for good and got rid of bad people and monsters.” Allyson says. “I chucked it up to an over active imagination of a five year old.” They glance down at the album which shows Abigails drawing and smile. “By age seven, she stopped telling stories and was writing them.” Allyson says. “ When she was ten, Mark wanted her to follow in his great-aunt Janice’s footsteps of being an Archeologist, so he got her into that, but she would secretly write stories.” “She’s a remarkable bard Allyson.” Aphrodite says. “As Abigail and Gabrielle.”

A tear starts to roll down Allyson’s face, “This whole reincarnation thing, I don’t know what to believe.” she says confused. “I grew up learning that reincarnation wasn’t real, you’re born as you are and God sets your path in life.” She looks at Aphrodite confused and says, “It wasn’t until I had Abigail that I questioned my beliefs. I knew she was different. She had a wisdom about her that fascinated me. Like I said, I thought it was a five year olds imagination.” “It was Gabrielle you seen Allyson.” Aphrodite says gently reassuring her. “ Deep down, Abigail was always Gabrielle.” “You said you would explain everything to me.” Allyson says. “Who is Gabrielle? Is she still my daughter?” “Yes!” Aphrodite says, “I put Mark and you together because I knew you two would be the perfect parents for Gabrielle. Come on, let’s sit down and I will tell you about the legend of the Ying/Yang Chakram, Xena and your daughter Gabrielle!” 

Thirty minutes later Allyson sits there with a shocked look on her face, “Wow!” she says, “They had amazing lives!” “Yes, and they’re having another one right now.” Aphrodite says smiling at Allyson. “I had so many hopes and dreams for her.” Allyson says. “You still can!” Aphrodite says “Now that you have told me about Abigail and Jessie, I mean Gabrielle and Xena, It doesn’t bug me that they are..” “Are soulmates.” Aphrodite says, “They are soulmates then, now and forever. The love that they have for one another, it transcends the test of time. You know as Abigail, she came out to me.” Allyson gets a weird look on her face. “I have been watching them their whole lives. I disguised myself as a restaraunt owner near her collage and when it was time reunite them, she came out to me. She was so scared, not for her growing love for Jessie, but she was afraid of losing your love.” “I would never stop loving her!” Allyson says. “Unless your heart is dead inside, no matter what, a mothers love is forever.” Aphrodite says. “ I have to go, but I only came to tell you the truth. You can believe what ever you want. But let me just show you what your daughter Gabrielle was like. Maybe it’ll give you insight on who she is now.” Aphrodite takes her index finger, points it at the tv and images of Gabrielle life in ancient times appears. Allyson sees all of her adventures with Xena, their fight for the greater good, their battles. She sees Gabrielle’s transformation from a farm girl and bard in Potidaea, to an Amazon princess and queen. She sees Xena and Gabrielle’s relationship and Gabrielle’s transformation to what she became, the Battling Bard. As tears roll down Allysons face she smiles, looks at Aphrodite and says, “Thank you!” “You have an amazing daughter Allyson, remember that!” Aphrodite says smiling at her then disappears. Allyson wipes away the tears as Racheal walks back into the room and smiles at her, “Mom, you ok.” Racheal asks. Allyson smiles, walks over to her and they hug each other. “I’m fine Racheal.” Allyson says, “I have my two awesome daughters, you and Gabrielle.”


	5. Thoughts, Good News and Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle show each other their texts that they received earlier that day and tell each other about their experiences and Aphrodite shares good new with them about Allyson. The next day, Kira goes into surgery to save Maria and Ares and Athena play mind games with Xena and Gabrielle, only to have someone watching them!!

Later that night, Xena and Gabrielle are cuddling on the couch. Xena kisses Gabriele’s head and sences that something is troubling her. “You’ve been quiet since we got home. What’s wrong.” Xena asks. “Earlier at the hospital I got a weird text.” Gabrielle says looking at Xena. Xena looks at her and says, “What did it say?” Gabrielle pulls out her phone and shows Xena the text. Xena reads it and gets a strange look on her face. “Then I wasn’t watching what I was doing and bumped into a nurse, knocking her charts down. I helped her pick them up, apologized, glanced up at her and..” Gabrielle says. “What happened?” Xena says cautiously. “I looked at her and she looked like Ares one sister, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare.” Gabrielle says. “She then gave me a evil look and said accidents happen. I froze, it was like I seen a ghost”

“I got a weird text also.” Xena says as she hands her phone to Gabrielle, who reads the text. “At first, I thought it was Ares.” Xena says. “I was getting on the elevator to go to Joxer’s room and I bummed into someone. I apologized, glanced up and seen the same nurse. She gave me an evil smile as the door closed. I quickly opened it again and she was gone.” Gabrielle gets a weird look on her face and says, “We made it to that room in time, right?” Xena gets up and starts pacing back and forth and says, “I’m positive we did!” “You think Ares is just messing with us?”, Gabrielle says, “He would do something like this. He’s morphed into humans before.” 

Suddenly Aphrodite appears to them and says, “Hey my warrior babes! Got some good news.” “What is it.” Xena asks. “Gabrielle, I was able to reach out to your mom.” Aphrodites says smiling at her. “I explained everything to her, told her who you were, how you lived your life and why Xena and you are reincarnated.” Gabrielle stands up and asked, “What happened? What did she say?” “After actually showing her what you two did in your past lives, she believed me!” Aphrodite says happily. Gabrielle smiles and gives her a big hug, “Thank you Dite!!” she says. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe you got through to her!” 

“Well there’s something you need to know.”, Aphrodite says as Gabrielle gives her a strange look. “She told me that when you were Abigail, around five years old, your parents use to read to you, but you actually ended up telling them stories.” Gabrielle looks off with a weird look on her face. “As Abigail, you told them about the adventures you both went on!” Aphrodite says smile, “Through the eyes of a five year old. We then seen a picture that Abigail drew at age six. It was of Xena and you. At a young age both Abigail and you appeared to your mom. At first, she thought it was Abigail’s imagination, but deep down, she knew it was you.” Gabrielle smirks and says, “I remember! Damn, I remember!” Xena smiles at Gabrielle. “She’s ok with everything.” Aphrodite says, “Even the relationship you both have.” Gabrielle gets a little teary eyed as Xena and her hug. “That’s great!” Xena says. Gabrielle takes a breath, gets a serious look on her face and says, “My dad will never accept us.” “Give him time Little One.” Aphrodite says. Xena looks at Aphrodite and says, “We have another favor to ask of you.” “Sure, what is it.” Aphrodite says. Xena and Gabrielle give each other a serious look, Xena looks at Aphrodite and says, “We need you to go to Ares castle and check on something for us.” “What?” Aphrodite says seriously.  
————

The next morning, Xena and Gabrielle are with Kira as she is getting prepped for surgery, “I talked with Beth, this is a simple procedure. You’ll be fine!” Xena says reassuring Kira. “I’m just worried about Maria.” Kira says concerned. “She’s been stable so far Kira. She’ll be ok.” Gabrielle says. A nurse walks in the room and says, “I’m sorry, but it’s time.” Xena kisses Kira’s forehead and says, “You’re doing a brave thing. See ya later.” Kira smiles as the nurse unlocks her bed and wheels her out of the room. Xena gets a worried look on her face, “She’ll be fine Xena.” Gabrielle says as she puts her arm around Xena. Xena looks down at Gabrielle and says, “I know. Even though she’s my aunt, she’s the closest thing to a mom that I have.” Gabrielle takes her arms and wraps them around Xena’s neck passionatly kissing her. They smile tenderly at each other and Gabrielle says, “She’ll be ok! She’s a warrior!” Xena give her a tender hug then Gabrielle looks at Xena and says, “I’m gonna check on Joxer, see how he’s doing. I’ll be right back.” Xena smiles at her as she walks out of the room. 

Xena walks to the waiting room and sits down. She gets out her phone and starts texting Beth. All of the sudden she scenes something and looks up to see Athena in her battle armor. Xena quickly gets up and says “Athena!” Athena disappears, making Xena look around the waiting room. She walks to the doors leading to the ER and looks through the glass. Athena reappears in back of her and says, “Hello Xena. Fun reunion we’re having!” Xena turns around and sees nothing. She walks around with a puzzled look on her face and angerly says out loud, “Ares! What ever game you’re playing, it needs to stop right now!”

Gabrielle walks out of the elevator and goes to Joxers room. She opens the door to see Joxer asleep. She looks to her right and sees Athena, in the nurses scrubs holding a needle. As she’s walking over to Joxer, Gabrielle runs in and screams “No!” Athena looks at Gabrielle with an evil smile and disappears. Gabrielle looks around the room and Athena appears in back of her whispering in her ear, “I just love reunions Gabrielle! Don’t you?” Gabrielle turns around and sees no one. She runs out of the room search for Athena, but sees no one. Gabrielle takes her phone out and texts Xena. It reads “Xena, walked into Joxers room, seen Athena with a needle going towards his bed. She glanced at me and disappeared. Felt her behind me. She said something about reunions then disappeared.” Xena texted back, “She appeared to me in her battle armor. Said something about a reunion also!!’ “I don’t want to leave Joxer alone right now!” Gabrielle texts. “I’m on my way there.” Xena texts. 

A few minutes later, Xena rushes out of the elevator and goes to Gabrielle, “Are you and Joxer ok?” Xena asks. “We’re fine.” Gabrielle says, “This is getting weird Xena.” They go into Joxer’s room and he’s just waking up,”Hey ladies! What’s up!” Joxer says. Xena and Gabrielle fill him in on what’s going on! “Wow! Are you sure you two made it to the room on time?” “Positive.” Gabrielle says. Xena starts to pace around the room thinking back to the situation. “I know we got there in time.” Xena says, “Ares wasn’t happy after we got the artifact. We exchanged a few words, then he revealed our true identies to a news crew that was filming the whole thing.” Xena gets her phone out and opens up the news stations app, but the app wouldn’t come up. “The WiFI must be down.” Xena says. “I have to go back downstairs and wait for news on Aunt Kira.” “I will stay here with Joxer in case anything happens.” Gabrielle says, “Keep me posted.” Xena shakes her head yes and leaves the room. She goes to the elevator and gets in. She presses a button, looks around and says, “Ares, you need to stop this game you’re playing. I can’t deal with you right now!” 

In Ares throne room, Ares and Athena look at a screen of Xena in the elevator with evil smiles on their faces. “This is hilarious!” Ares says, “They are scared right now!” Ares looks at Athena, “Listen, I know we had our problems in the past, but I think we can put them aside and form a great team! What do you say sis, you and me conquering the world again! It’ll just be like old times.” Athena looks at him cautiously and says, “All this is amusing, and I would love to get back at Xena for ending my life during the twilight. But I remember you took her side, saying that you had a thing for her. You even gave up your immortality to save Eve and Gabrielle. Why would I believe that you wanted me or any of our other fallen siblings back now, after all this time.” “Revenge!!” Ares says angrily, “I wanted the Olympians back to conquer the world again! The world now is at a turning point! We can take hold of it, get the humans to believe in us again, like how they use to. You are the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, don’t you want that power again!” They look seriously at each other and Ares says, “Or do you want to go back to the spirit world again!” “Is this blackmail?” Athena says seriously. “I can find a way to send you back to where you came from.” Ares says. Athena looks seriously at him and says, “I’m going against my better judgement. Something tells me not to trust you Ares, but I am greatful that I’m alive again.” “So we are a team.” Ares says. “I want to stay alive!” Athena says. Ares gives Athena a evil smirk and says, “Ok then, lets get back to Xena and Gabrielle.” Ares and Athena stair down each other, but little do they know that Aphrodite, who is invisible to them, has seen the whole conversation. She looks on with shock and anger, “Why that bastard!” Aphrodite says angrily, “Don’t worry sister, I will fix this!”


	6. To Save A Life, A Reunion of Sorts and A Family Devided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surgery to save Maria’s life is happening. Xena, Gabrielle and Detectives Shaw and McBain reflect on the situation which in the end, good news happens. In the meantime, Aphrodite and Athena have a strange reunion while back on Earth, sides are taken at the Covington household when Mark says the unthinkable about Gabrielle!!

A couple hours later, in an operating room at Sedona Memorial Hospital, a surgical team is operating on a sedated Kira. “Blood pressure and heart rate are stable.” says a nurse. “Good.” says the operating doctor. He glances at the anesthesiologist, who says, “She’s doing great.” The surgeon takes the scalpel and makes an incision to the area of the liver. A little while later, he gently slices the area open while a nurse cleans the area with gauge. He locates the liver and gets a surprise look on his face, “This paient’s liver is amazing!!” the surgeon says as he selects a portion of the right lobe of Kira’s liver and with the scalpel, starts removing the part from the other half. After he has carefully separated the part selected, he removes it with a pair of clamps. Her liver automatically starts to regenerate itself. He gently puts it in a dry iced container and a nurse rushes into a connecting room where another surgical team is waiting with a sedated Maria. The nurse hand the container to another nurse, who brings it to the operating table. 

The surgeon tending to Maria looks at everyone and says, “Let’s begin.” A few hours later, “Heart rate stable, blood pressure 145 over 90.”, a nurse says. Another nurse suctions blood from the open incision as the surgeon has removed the damaged liver and is connecting the donated liver to the blood vessels and bile ducts. Suddenly Maria’s blood pressure spikes then drops as she flatlines, “We need a d-fib stat!” The doctor yells. 

Outside the waiting room Xena, Gabrielle, Detectives McBain and Shaw wait with anticipation. the surgeon that was tending to Kira walks out of the ER and everyone stands up. The doctor looks at Xena and says, “Your aunt is in recovery and is doing great.” Xena gets a look of relief on her face as Gabrielle hugs her. “Your aunt is a very healthy woman.” the surgeon says. “When can I see her?” Xena asks. “Well, she’s still sedated right now, but she’s in her room.” says the surgeon. “You can go visit right now, but only for a short time.” “How’s Cortez doing?” McBain asks. “Right now I don’t have that information.” the surgeon says, “She still is in surgery. I will have a nurse come out as soon as one is available to give an update.” The surgeon leaves. “She’s going to pull through this.” Shaw says worried, “She did two tours in Iraq and one in Afghanistan when she was in the Army. She battled in some tough wars. She’s a fighter, she has to survive this.” Gabrielle puts her hand on Shaws shoulder. “She sounds like a brave woman.” Gabrielle says. Shaw looks at her smiles and says, “In my eyes, she’s a hero.” “If anything happens to her, Aunt Kira will be heartbroken.” Xena says concerned. “I’m going to quickly go check on Aunt Kira, I’ll be right back.” 

Xena starts to leave, but a nurse walks out, “Are you all with Police Chief Cortez?” the nurse asks. “Yes! How is she?” McBain asks. “She flatlined once.” the nurse says. Everyone gets a worried look on their face, “But we were able to bring her back.” says the nurse. “Right now she is stable, the surgeon has transplanted the donor liver and is finishing up the surgery.” The nurse looks at Xena and says, “You’re aunt is a hero, if we couldn’t find a match by tomorrow, Police Chief Cortez may not have made it.” Everyone gets a sigh of relief on their faces. Gabrielle hugs Xena and they smile at each other. Shaw takes a deep breath and sits back down. McBain smiles and says, “I have to call the station and let the captain know her status!” Xena looks at Gabrielle and says, “Come on, let’s go see Aunt Kira.”

At Ares castle, Athena walks around looking at the statues of her fallen siblings. She stops at the statue of her father Zeus, “We were once a mighty force father.” Athena says. “I am suppose to be the Goddess of Wisdom, but Ares has put me in a situation where I shouldn’t trust him. I feel as though I have failed your honor and myself” “No, you haven’t.”, says a voice behind Athena. She turns around and Aphrodite appears to her. “Hi sis!” Aphrodite says smiling at her and they share a warm hug. Athena smiles at her and says, “Aphrodite! You survived the twilight!” “What would the world be without love.” Aphrodite says. “Boring!” Athena says. “Athena, I know Ares is blackmailing you.” Aphrodite says concerned. “I seen the whole conversation, that’s how I found out you were alive again.” 

“When Ares brought me back I was so greatful. I thought it was right after the twilight when Xena killed me.” Athena said, “When Ares explained that we were millennials into the future, that Xena and Gabrielle were reborn again and he wanted revenge for the twilight I was on board with the whole idea, but now, I feel as though he’s hiding something.” Aphrodite looks unamused at Athena and says, “He’s always hiding something. He’s never changed.” Athena starts to pace back and forth. “So he told you about Xena and Gabrielle?” Aphrodite says, “What was his version and I’ll tell you the truth.” “He said you had a big part in resurrecting them.” Athena said, “He said it was to get back at him.” Aphrodite laughs, gives Athena a strange look and says, “He really said that! Ok, let me tell you the truth!! And it has nothing to do with him!” Twenty minutes later, Aphrodite finishes telling Athena the truth about Xena and Gabrielle. “Wow, very interesting.” Athena says. “After the twilight, they saved my ass from a few situations. I owed it to them.” Aphrodite says. Athena gives Aphrodite a sly smirk and says, “Gabrielle still has a special place in your heart, doesn’t she.” 

“I will always care about her.” Aphrodite says, “It was her dying wish to be reunited with Xena again. I only granted her wish.” “Very noble of you Aphrodite.” Athena says. “It makes me hate Xena just a little less.” “Listen, I know Xena isn’t your biggest fan right now.” Aphrodite says. “She killed me!” Athena says, “What do you expect!” “It was to save and protect her daughter.” Aphrodite says seriously. “Who was the downfall of us!” Athena yells. “I can’t believe you are still taking her side!” “My side is about love Athena!” Aphrodite says seriously, “Haven’t you ever loved someone so much that you would protect them at any cost!” Aphrodite looks deep into Athena’s eyes and the memory of Ilainus comes to her. A tear starts to run down Athena’s face. “Ilainus was not only your favorite warrior, she was your lover, your soulmate.” Aphrodites says as a look of sorrow comes across Athena’s face. “I’m sorry I struck a nerve, and I am thrilled that you are back, but I will tell you this sister.” Aphrodite says, “The only reason Ares proabably brought you back to life was because Xena rejected him yet again.” Aphrodite puts her hands on Athena’s arms, lovingly looks at Athena and says, “You can believe me or not, but you are the Goddess of Wisdom. Look into your soul and realize that Ares is only using you to get back at Xena. I have to go, but I will be here to help you with Ares.” Athena giggles a bit and says, “Are you going to sprinkle love dust on him!” Aphrodite chuckles and says, “No, months back I kicked his ass. Let’s just say I’m not his favorite anymore.” Athena gets a shocked look on her face. “You have changed.” Athena says. “I had too.” Aphrodite says, “Trust yourself Athena.” Aphrodite disappears and Athena looks seriously at Ares throne room and walks away.

At the Covington household, Allyson and Racheal walk into the living room and sit on the couch, “Mom, I have to tell you something.” Racheal says. “What is it sweetie.” Allyson says seriously, “Don’t ever be afraid to tell me anything. I want you to be able to come to me at anytime if you ever need to talk.” “When Gabrielle was Abigail, I always knew she was gay. I figured it out when she’d never go on second dates with the guys you set her up with.” Racheal says, “Then when she had the accident and we first met Xena, when she was Jessie, I could sence the love that they shared between each other. It’s the real deal mom.” Allyson smiles at Racheal and says, “Thank you for telling me this. After the talk that I had with Aphrodite, it doesn’t bother me about Gabrielle and Xena.” “You’re ok with them?” Racheal says surprised. “Yeah!” Allyson says smiling, “I’m more than ok with it.” Racheal smiles at Allyson. “In life, you may have grown up believing in one thing and one thing only just because either that’s all you knew or society around you wants you to believe in what they want you to believe. Then, something happens to where you have your eyes open and reality sets in. You can choose to harden yourself and ignore the truth, or open up your heart and embrace it.”

Suddenly the front door is heard being opened then slammed. Mark walks into the living room with an angry look on his face. “Everything ok.” Allyson asks. “I may have lost a huge contract because of Abigail!” Mark says bitterly. “They were suppose to contact me this morning with their answer, but they haven’t yet!! Oh, then it gets better! I went to talk to our pastor, but he wasn’t in. I was walking out of the church when a few parishenors were talking about Abigail and the footage that was shown on tv!! She has embarrassed us!! We, we are outcasts!!” “Mark you need to take a breath and calm down!” Allyson says. “Gabrielle isn’t to blame for what is going on.” Mark gives her a shocked look and says, “What did you call her!!” “I called her Gabrielle!” Allyson says seriously, “I was visited by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love! And she showed me who our daughter was, then and now!” “False Idol!!!!” Mark yells. He walks to the fire place then looks at Allyson and Racheal and yells, “Her name is Abigail!! She is not allowed in our home! Ever!” “She is our daughter and this is her home!” “I will not allow that dyke and her lover to set foot in our home! Not now or ever!” Mark screams. Out of anger Allyson and Racheal stand up, Allyson walks over to Mark and slaps him across the face. Marks gets a shocked look on his face as Allyson screams, “How dare you! How dare you deny my daughter, our daughter like that!” “What the fuck dad!” Racheal yells in anger. “Are you so into what this town thinks of us and your outrageous ego that you would put yourself over our own daughter!” Allyson yells, “I don’t even know you anymore!!” Allyson turns to Racheal and says, “Go pack a couple bags Racheal! We are going to drive to Grapevine and stay at my parents for a while!” Racheal walks out of the room. Allyson looks angrily and says, “I may not be a Covington by blood, but I gave birth to two amazing Covington’s! I think you need to get your priorities in check Mark! Yes, I called her Gabrielle, that’s who she was and is now! I was shown who she was in her past and who she is now! And I will never, ever deny her and I don’t care who she loves! I will never, ever stand by and watch you or anyone else deny her!” Mark gets a worried look on his face as Allyson says, “Until then, Racheal and I don’t want to be around you!” Allyson storms out of the room leaving a shocked Mark standing there all alone in his bitterness.


	7. An Unlikely Request and A Chat From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite asks for Xena and Gabrielle’s help to save Athena from Ares blackmail, Gabrielle learns about the argument between her parents and Aphrodite try’s to convince Athena of her plan to stop Ares with Xena and Gabrielle’s help.

Later that day Xena and Gabrielle walk into the cabin and they sit on the couch. Gabrielle snuggles up to Xena and says, “I’m so glad everything worked out.” “Cortez still has a long recovery ahead of her.” Xena says. “But now with the transplant, she will make a full recovery.” “Kira is amazing.” Gabrielle says, “To selflessly donate part of her liver to save Cortez, in my eyes, she’s a hero.” Xena smiles as she kisses her forehead and says, “That she is Gabrielle.” 

All of the sudden Aphrodite appears. She looks at the and says, “Hi ladies, sorry if I’m disturbing you but I have some news.” Xena and Gabrielle sit up and Gabrielle asks, “What is it?” “Athena is alive.” Aphrodite says seriously. Xena and Gabrielle stand up and a shocked look appears on their face. “When at the warehouse, you two got there just after Ares summoned Athena’s name.” Aphrodite says as Xena starts to pace back and forth. “Are there any more alive?” Gabrielle asks confused. “I don’t know.” Aphrodite says, “But Ares is blackmailing Athena.” Xena gives Aphrodite a strange look and asks, “Why?” “To get back at you for rejecting him.” Aphrodite says. Xena and Gabrielle give her a confused look and Xena says with anger in her voice, “What! Are you serious!” “Yes, I’m totally serious.” Aphrodite says, “He first told her his version on why you two were reborn again.” “I can only imagine what he told her.” Gabrielle says annoyed. “Then he convinced her to help him play mind games on you two. She started to have second thoughts, but then Ares threaten to get rid of her if she didn’t go along with his plans.” “Why is he doing this?” Xena asks. “I don’t know. He told her that he wanted them to take over the world again, but I think it’s about something else.” Aphrodite says, “Then when Athena was away from Ares, I appeared to her and told her what really happened with your rebirth and then we kind of had a little argument about about the twilight.” “I can only imagine how that went down.” Xena says. “You’re still not her favorite person Xena.” Aphrodite says. “I tryed to convince her that Ares is only using her to get back at you.” “Did it work?” Gabrielle asks. “I don’t know.” Aphrodite says.

Aphrodite starts to pace back and forth then stops in front of them and says, “She is scared right now. Ares has her convinced that if she doesn’t help him take over the world he will send her back to the spirit realm.” “Can he do that?” Gabrielle asks. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if she fully has her powers again.” “If she retains her powers again, she can do some serious damage.” Xena says worried. “That’s why I have a favor to ask you two.” Aphrodite says. Xena and Gabrielle look at her strangely and Xena says, “What kind of favor?” “If we can get her on our side, we can take Ares down before he even decides to go full blown on his plans to take over the world, or what ever his real plan is.” “What! Hold on a sec!” Xena says shocked, “Are you asking us to form an alliance with Athena?” “Dite, did you forget that she had the furries mess with my head and I almost killed Eve!” Gabrielle says angrily. “And then I almost ended up killing Gabrielle!” Xena says. “I didn’t forget.” Aphrodite says. “She is the Goddess of Warfare Aphrodite!” Xena says. “She’s also the Goddess of Wisdom.” Aphrodite says, “We need find out what Ares true plans are and stop him. If we get her away from him and get her on our side, maybe she will use her powers for good now that she’s alive again.” “You are asking us to go against everything we fought for, everything that makes parts of this world still good.” Gabrielle says seriously. “And what if she turns on us Aphrodite!” Xena says, “She hasn’t forgot that I killed her and most of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses that were there at the time of the twilight!” “Right now she’s scared., I can sence it. If I convince her that the only way for her to break from Ares and switch to our side, then I know she won’t turn on you.” Aphrotide says. “But what if she does?” Gabrielle asks. “If she does, then I will deal with her.” “You can’t take one both Ares and Athena.” Xena says. “It’s suicide on your part.” “It may be just that.” Aphrodite says, “But my sister is back, and if I can redeem her, I will. If I can’t, then I will go down knowing that my last battle was about love.” “Aphrodite, this part of you scares me.” Gabrielle says. Aphrodite smiles and says, “Most of the time, it’s still all about me! This is just another side of me that’s breaking through. Listen, I will give you two a day to think about this. I’m going to talk to Athena and try and convince her of my plan. I will let you know her decision.” Aphrodite then disappears.

The next morning Xena and Gabrielle walk out of their bedroom and Xena goes to the kitchen and starts to make coffee. “I’m going to check my messages” Gabrielle says, “I still haven’t heard anything from Racheal.” “Maybe she’s busy with school.” Xena says putting a K-Cup in the Keurig and starting it up. Gabrielle turns her laptop on and a message pops up from Racheal, it reads “Contact me ASAP. Mom and I need to tell you something. Not going to school. Will be up early.” Gabrielle gets a worried look on her face and says, “There’s something wrong, just got a weird PM from Racheal.” 

Gabrielle FaceTimes Racheal and a video pops up with Racheal on the other end. “Hi sis.” Racheal says. “Hi Racheal, what’s wrong?” Gabrielle says concerned. Racheal waves their mother over to the screen and Allyson sits next to Racheal. She stairs at the screen, smiles at Gabrielle and says, “Hi Gabrielle.” Gabrielle smiles at her and says, “Hi mom.” “Racheal and I have something to tell you.” Allyson says. Gabrielle notices that they are not at home and says in a worried tone, “Mom, why are you two at grandma and grandpa’s house? Are they ok?” “They’re fine honey.” Allyson says. “Yesterday your father and I got into a huge argument. He knows all about you and Xena and your relationship. Some heated words were exchanged and he said some things about you that made me snap at him.” “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Gabrielle asked worried. “No! But Racheal and I left and came here by your grandparents for a couple days.” Allyson says, “He isn’t in the right frame of mind right now.” Xena looks at a worried Gabrielle as she looks at the screen with a sad look on her face. “Hey! Listen to me. Don’t blame yourself for this. You are not to blame.” Allyson says trying to reassure her. “Your father basically denied you, which I will never do. I am so proud of you Gabrielle, you are an amazing woman and I am so proud to call you my daughter.” “I just don’t want you and dad splitting up because of me.” Gabrielle says worried. “No honey! That won’t happen.” Allyson says, “Racheal and I are going to stay here for a couple days and then for now, we are going to stay in the loft above my shop. We all just need to calm down right now.” Gabrielle looks down at the floor then back at the screen. “Gabrielle, don’t beat yourself up over this, ok.” Allyson says smiling at her, “We have to go, but I just wanted to fill you in on what’s going on. Now, where that beautiful smile that just brightens the world.” Gabrielle smiles tenderly at Allyson and Racheal. “I love you Gabrielle.” Allyson says. “I love you too mom.” Gabrielle says. “Talk later sis.” Racheal says. The video chat ends and Gabrielle stairs at the screen as a tear start to roll down her face. “Xena walks over to Gabrielle and puts her hand on her shoulder Gabrielle stands up and they hug each other. “Your mom is right Gabrielle, don’t blame yourself for this.” Xena says reassuring her. Gabrielle looks at Xena, gives her a grin and says, “I’m gonna go to the stable and take a horse out riding. I’ll be back.” “Ok.” Xena says, “Hey, why don’t you take Blaze out. She misses you.” Gabrielle shakes her head yes then walks out of the cabin.

At Ares castle, Aphrodite tells a shocked Athena her plan. Athena looks at her seriously and says, “You want me to team up with the woman that not only killed me, but our siblings!” “It’s to save your life Athena!” Aphrodite says seriously, “We have to stop Ares and the only way he’ll back down is if we all team together.” “And what if they turn on me.” Athena asks. “They asked me the same question about you.” Aphrodite says. “Listen, you can join Ares and let him keep on blackmailing you, or you can join us and we can save you. Your wisdom can help a lot in this world. But it’s up to you if you want to be free.” Aphrodite turns around and starts to walk away, but she stops, turns to Athena and says, “By the way, if you join us and turn on them, you will see a side of me that you’ve never seen before.” Aphrodite goes to turn around again, Athena looks at her seriously and says, “Aphrodite, wait!!”

Meanwhile at another castle in Olympus, Ares stands in front of a throne. He has a serious look on his face as he glances at someone and says, “Don’t worry! We will rise again! Athena is back and with our combined powers we will turn the Earth back to what it was before. The people of Earth will have to bow to us again! I may have to start small, to get the right people on our side, but when it does happen we will be the powerful force we once were, with more advance weapons. Countries and kingdoms will fall on their knees and have bow to us again.” “Don’t screw this up!” the voice seriously says. Ares gets smirk on his face, “I won’t. I just need to get one person out of our way for our plan to work. Things are falling into place and we will rein Earth again!! The people of the 21st century will fear us!! And when I get what I want, no one will be able to stop us!”


	8. An Unlikely Alliance, Coming Together, A Forever Bond and A Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of Aftermath of the Phoenix, Xena, Gabrielle and Athena put their differences aside and form an unlikely alliance to stop Ares. Xena, Gabrielle and Athena snoop around Mount Olympus to find what Ares is hiding while Aphrodite goes under cover to get info from Ares. A battle happens and Xena, Gabrielle and Aphrodite fear that Athena goes back on her word. Kira and Maria come face to face after the surgery and a bond is formed. And Ares has opened up the biggest can of worms when two other Gods/Goddesses are revealed.

Later that day, Xena and Gabrielle stand outside the cabin when suddenly Aphrodite and Athena appear to them. Athena, Xena and Gabrielle break out their swords and seriously stair each other down. “Can you three just chill for this.” Aphrodite says. “We don’t trust you.” Xena says to Athena. “I don’t trust you two either.” Athena says. Aphrodite cuts in and says, “Can you three just put away your swords right now! Our main goal is to stop Ares! Now, does any one have a plan on how we can stop him.” 

Athena, Xena and Gabrielle put away their weapons and Xena says to Athena, “Well, you’re on the inside, why don’t you gain his trust, and use your wisdom to talk him into telling you his plan.” “He will sence that I am tricking him.” Athena says. “Well, have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary from him.” Gabrielle asks, “Something that signals that he’s holding something back.” “No, he’s kept to himself.” Athena says. Xena looks at Athena suspiciously and asks, “Why did he convince you to play mind tricks on Gabrielle and I?” “He said it was to get back at you for the twilight.” “Do you really think Ares wanted revenge for the twilight when at the time he sided with me.” Xena says. Athena looks around confused. “Something isn’t right here.” Aphrodite says then looks at Athena, “Are you sure he hasn’t been hiding something?” “Come on Athena, you’re the Goddess of Wisdom, you’re suppose to know everything!” Gabrielle says giving her a taunting look, “Or did that part of you stay dead when Ares brought you back to life.” 

Athena gets out her sword while Gabrille grabs her Sais and gets in position. Xena and Aphrodite get in between the two and separate them. “Ok!! Calm down! Now!” Aphrodite says angrily. “You three hate each other, I get it! But can you call a truce to one, possibly save mankind.” She looks at Athena, “And two, to save you from possibly dying again.” Aphrodite looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “I know you think this is going against everything you two fought for, and in a way, it kind of is. But Athena is alive again and even though it doesn’t look like it, she’s scared. We don’t even know if Ares can send her back to the spirit realm, but right now I have my sister back.” Aphrodite then looks at Athena and says, “What happened was in the past, you can’t change it, what’s done is done. But you’re here again, and in a way you’ve been giving a second chance. Your wisdom and insight could help in a this new era. And yes, war is war, but you can use both your wisdom and knowledge of warfare and make a difference. Listen, I had to change with the times. Yes, I’m still vein and everyone should adore me, but there are times when you need to look past what you use to be and discover the person you can be.” Aphrodite looks at the three and then says, “We need to ban together and stop Ares from going through what ever plans he has. We don’t have the powers to destroy him, but we can destroy his plans before they ever start. Now, can everyone play nice and band together to stop Ares!”

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other, realizing Aphrodite was right. They look at Dite and Athena and Xena says, “Ok, you’re right. We need to work together on this. We’re in.” Athena looks at Aphrodite, smiles and says, “You have gained a wisdom that I only wish to have my sister.” Athena then looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “I give you my word, I won’t turn on you.” Aphrodite smiles at them and says, “Ok!!! Now Athena, have you noticed anything about Ares that’s different?” “He has been going in and out of the Hall of the Olympian’s .” Athena says. “Why?” Aphrodite asks, “Ares, you and I are the only known Gods that still surface. That area has been blocked off since the twilight.” “Athena, are you sure you’re the only one who surfaced after Ares woke up the Phoenix?” Xena asks. “I’m positive.” Athena says. “What happened when you resurfaced? Where did you appear? Here on Earth or Olympus?” Gabrielle asked. “I appeared outside of Ares castle.” Athena says, “Things were still foggy, but I felt Ares presence inside the castle. I started to go in, but seen a bright flash going into the hall. I shrugged it off as a fallen star and went into Ares castle to find him.” 

Xena starts pacing around then stops and says, “He’s hiding something or someone.” “But what?” Aphrodite says, “Athena and I would be able to sence if there were more Gods or Goddesses that returned.” “Ares has the ability to take over a humans body or form into a human. Do you two have that same ability?” Xena asks. “Yes, yes we do.” Athena says, “But I haven’t never had the need to use that power.” “I would never ruin my body to be a human!” Aphrodite says seriously, “It would ruin this glorious temple of a body that I’ve spent a lifetime achieving!” “Now that’s the Aphrodite I know and love!” Gabrielle says smiling. “No, hear me out here.” Xena says, “Athena, you just said that Aphrodite gained a wisdom you only wish you had.” “Yes, and I ment it.” Athena says, Why?” Gabrielle looks at Xena, smiles and says, “Xena, I think I know what you are planning!!” Xena and Gabrielle look at Athena and Aphrodite and smiles. “I don’t like that look on your faces.” Aphrodite says. “Do you want us to stop Ares and save Athena?” Xena says smirking at her. “Yes, of course!” Aphrodite says. “Just listen to my plan.” Xena says

In Ares throne room, Ares has a map of the Untied States spread out on a table. He’s glancing at it looking at various states. In walks Athena, but really it’s Aphrodite in the form of Athena. She looks over at Ares, clears her throat and says, “Hello Ares, what are you looking at.” “Just a map of the U.S. I was thinking our first place to take over would be Washington D.C. Start out big.” Ares says. No!” says Aphrodite. Ares gives her a strange look and says, “Why not. A major strike to the capital will show them that we have returned.” “It’s, it’s better to start small.” Aphrodite says as she calms her self down and gets into full Athena mode, “It’s better to start small, gain the trust of local warlords or raiders.” “In today’s time I believe they are called gang members and criminals.” Ares says, “Go on. You are the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare.” “Yes, yes I am!” Aphrodite says. She walks around the table and stairs at the map, then Ares, “Why don’t we start in Sedona.” Aphrodite says, “That way we can distract Xena.” “I love it!” Ares says, “We can get these local criminals to help us take over the town since the police chief is recovering in the hospital and Xena will have to jump into action.” “We need a base camp.” Ares says. “We can use her aunts ranch, since her aunt is out of commission right now.” “Brilliant Athena!” Ares says excited. “What better way to put my second phase into effect than to take over her family home! Your powers are back sister!!” “Yes, yes they are.” Aphrodite says, “Now what is the second phase of your plan.” Ares looks at her with suspension and in return, she gives him a serious look, “Remember Ares, I can sence anything and use it to my advantage. And with my powers now restored, I can turn a local street gang against even you Ares. If you need my help, I need to know everything.” Ares gets a small yet scared look on his face. “Ok, I will tell you my second phase.” Ares says, “Think of it as a way to stick it to Xena in the most cruelest way ever.” “Go on.” Aphrodite says. “You are going to help me kidnap and kill Gabrielle.” Ares says. Aphrodite gets a shocked look on her face and says, “You want me to kill Gabrielle!?!” “Well, we can make it look like an accident, that way Xena won’t automatically blame you.” Ares says, “The death of Gabrielle will send her over the edge to the point that she will return to the Destroyer of Nations, with our help and her anger, she will form an army so great that the world will have to realize that we have returned. And then phase three of my plan will begin.” “What’s is that?” Aphrodite says. Ares looks at her with an evil smile and says, “You will see Athena. In fact you will thank me.” 

In Olympus, Athena, Xena and Gabrielle walk through the city. Athena notices the seriousness in Gabrielle’s face and asks, “Normally you would be telling us one of your stories Gabrielle, is there something wrong? Maybe I can help.” “This would be more in the field of Aphrodites work.” Gabrielle says, “Besides, matters of the heart isn’t your specialty.” “No, it’s not.” Athena says, “But I am the Goddess of Wisdom, maybe I can help.” “She said she didn’t want to talk about it.” Xena says, “We need to get to the Hall of the Olympians.” “No, it’s ok.” Gabrielle says, “I need to stop holding this inside, it’s eating at me.” They stop and Gabrielle looks at Athena and says, “My family is fighting over me.” “Why is that?” Athena says. “My father basically denied me because of who I really am and the fact that Xena and I are soulmates. My mother and sister has completely accepted who I am and Xena and my relationship, but my father has a hatred for our lifestyle. My parents got into an aurgument and it got to the point that my mother and sister had to leave home. They are staying at my grandparents place right now, then they are going to stay above my mothers shop until everything cools down. My mother said that my father has to much hatred in him and that he needs to learn that he can’t dictate my life and that I’m my own person. She told me not to blame myself for their separation, but I do. “It’s not your fault Gabrielle.” Xena says, “Your father needs to get past his anger.” 

“Xena is right Gabrielle.” Athena says. “Your father just needs to get past the hate that is in his heart. I’m learning that the Earth and it’s people has changed a lot and that things will never stay like how I once knew it. You could say that I’m learning to adapt. But one thing I do know is that deep down, your father loves you, he just needs to learn to adapt and to accept you.” “What if he never does.” Gabrille says. “Then that is his fault, not yours. Your father can’t force you to be something that you can’t or make you love who he sees fit, just like you can’t force him to accept who you are. But gradually you two can come to a compromise. If he isn’t willing to do that, don’t blame yourself, step back and live your life. Who knows, there maybe a time where your father will see first hand who you've became, and then maybe his heart will open up.” Gabrielle thinks for a bit, smiles at Athena and says, “Ok, pep talk is done, lets go see what’s in the hall.” They start to walk again and Gabrielle says, “Athena, thanks.” Athena smirks and says, “You’re welcome Gabrielle.” 

Athena, Xena and Gabrielle come across the Hall of the Olympians, but sees that four Olympian gaurds are posted outside the door. “They will let me pass.” Athena says. “You don’t know that.” Xena says, “You’ve been gone for so long that they may not see you as they once did.” “That’s outrageous!” Athena says, “I was next in line at my father’s side here in Olympus. I out rank Ares!” “Maybe back then you did.” Xena says, “But he’s ruled over Olympus for two millennials. You might not matter to the gaurds anymore.” Athena looks at the gaurds in anger and says, “Then we will kill them. I will distract them, you two sneak behind them and we will get rid of them.” Gabrielle and Xena shake their head in agreement and sneak off. Athena walks in front of the gaurds, who just stair at her. “Let me through.” Athena commands. “Under the orders of Ares, God of War, we cannot let anyone pass.” a gaurd says. Athena gets an angry look on her face, “I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, I command you to let me through those door now!” Athena says angerly. A pair of gaurds stands in front of her, swords drawn and in position. She bitterly looks at the pair and says, “How dare you not let me pass!! I out rank Ares! You should be bowing to me and begging for mercy!” The guards stand their ground protecting the door. “You dare deny me!” Athena says as two swords suddenly appears in her hands. She then easily stabs the two guards through the stomach, they fall to their death then disappear. The two other guards go to fight Athena, but Xena and Gabrielle sneak up behind them and snap their necks, causing them to fall to their deaths and to disappear. Xena and Gabrielle run to Athena, who has an angered look on her face, “I can’t believe he would turn those guards against me.” Athena says. “That’s why Ares isn’t to be trusted.” Gabrielle says. “Come on, let’s go.” Xena says. 

The doors to the hall opens with Athena’s powers and the three women walk into the old, yet majestic building. Xena and Gabrielle look around taking everything in. Athena smiles remembering what life was like back in the days of the Oylmpian Gods and Goddesses. “We had some good times in here.” Athena says. They come across the main door leading into the hall. Athena takes two of her fingers and the door flys open. Athena, Xena and Gabrielle rush into the room, only to see a bright ball disappear. “Someone was here!” Xena says seriously. All of the sudden a being in a black robe and hood appears. It lets out it hand in front of the women and suddenly the three go flying back through the building, out the front doors and they land outside in front of the doors. The three women get up and start to run back in, but they are forced back and fly to the ground yet again. The doors suddenly slams shut and the three women run to the doors and try’s to open it, but it is sealed that even Athena can’t open it! “What was that!” Gabrielle asks. “I, I don’t know!” Athena says, “I have never seen a being like that before.” Suddenly Aphrodite appears and the three women rush to her. “Did you find anything?” Aphrodite asks. “Ares is working with someone.” Xena says, “We were able to get in there, but when we got into the room, we seen a ball of light disappear and then a being of sorts appeared and forced us out of the building. It’s now sealed.” “Even I can’t get back in there.” Athena says. Aphrodite gets a worried look on her face and says, “Lets go back to Earth, to the cabin. I have something to reveal.”

Back in front of the cabin, Aphrodite has told Athena, Xena and Gabrielle Ares plans. Xena gives Aphrodite a strange look and says, “You really told him to attack Sedona and use my aunts ranch as a base camp! And he fell for it!” “Would you have rather him attack Washington D.C.” Aphrodite says seriously. “Wait, what Aphrodite said was perfect.” Athena says, “The main goal is to contain and stop him. What else did he say?” Aphrodite looks at Athena and Gabrielle and says, “He wants you to kidnap Gabrielle and kill her.” All three women get shocked looks on their faces. “What the hell!” Xena says scared. “He thinks that with Gabrielle out of the way, Xena will return to the path of darkness, become the Destroyer of Nations again, become his queen and with your help Athena, conquer the world.” Aphrodite says. “Ares really wants me to kill Gabrielle.” Athena says looking at Gabrielle shocked. “I was shocked when he said it.” Aphrodite said. “We are going to stop this now!” Athena says, “I have a feeling he is gathering his guards right now. I’m going back to his throne room and get him to come here without them. Then we will confront and stop him.” Athena looks at Gabrielle, “Don’t worry, you will not die.” she says.

In Ares throne room, Ares looks over a map of the ranch, Athena walks over and glances at the map. “The best way is to go there in person, to get a better feel of the land.” Athena says. “I know this.” Ares says, “But I want to have my men is positions, building camps and getting prepared for the invasion.” Ares says as he looks at her, “Don’t you trust my judgement?” “Of course.” Athena says, “I just haven’t been to this place. I at least want to know the surroundings, get a feel for it.” “You are right.” Ares says. “Never go into a battle blindly. I will summons a few guards.” “Why?” Athena says, “It will only be us there. Besides Xena and Gabrielle are probably at the hospital right now.” “Ok. We will go alone then.” Ares says. “Ares, when will I know the third part of your plan?” Athena says. “Soon sister.” Ares says, “Your main goal right now is to kill Gabrielle so Xena will turn to the darkness. Or is that to much for you to handle.” Athena looks at him seriously and says “I can handle stopping one being, I just hope you can handle Xena when it’s all done.” 

Outside the cabin, Ares and Athena appear. Athena looks around scoping the land. “This will be perfect Athena.” Ares says, “We can even use their cabin as our headquarters.” Athena walks around soaking in the land, “Yes, this is perfect.” Athena says, “So why would killing Gabrielle solve this?” “She is and always been a thorn in my side Athena.” Ares says, “Xena could’ve been mine a long time ago if Gabrielle didn’t come into the picture.” “Do I sence jealousy Ares.” Athena says. “No! I just want her gone!” Ares says. “It’s not gonna happen Ares!” says a voice. Ares turns around and sees Xena and Gabrille. He gets a shocked look on his face, “You just can’t let it go Ares.” Gabrielle says. “What, what are you two doing here.” Ares says. A sword appears in Ares and Athena’s hand while Xena takes out her sword and Gabrielle grabs her Sais and gets in position. Ares, Athena, Xena and Gabrielle circle each other. “If you have Gabrielle killed, you will see the destroyer again.” Xena says. “The destroyer of you!” The four start swinging their swords, Xena fighting Ares wheel Gabrille and Athena spare with each other. Gabrielle jumps over Athena causing Athena to turn around and they start hand to hand combat with each other, but not making it to serious. 

Meanwhile Xena and Ares take shots at each other. Ares nicks Xena in the shoulder with his sword, but Xena blocks his other move sending his sword out of his hand. “You just never learn Ares.” Xena says. She flips over him, he turns around and goes to punch her, but she blocks his fist and flips him to the ground. She jumps on him and just as she is about to do the pinch to his neck Gabrielle screams, “Xena! Wait!” Xena looks up and sees Athena with one arm around a scared Gabrielles neck and one of Gabrielle’s Sais in her other hand above Gabrielle. Xena and Ares quickly gets up and Xena has a shock look on her face, while Ares has a satisfying look on his face. “Go ahead Athena! Kill her!” Ares says. Athena raises the Sais higher above Gabrielle, who has a really scared look on her face, “Long live Olympus!” Athena says seriously, “And the fallen!” Suddenly just as Athena is about to send the striking blow to Gabrielle, Aphrodite appears, forms a white ball of light and throws it at the Sais, knocking it out of Athena’s hand. Gabrielle breaks from Athena, but Athena forms a ball and shoots it at Gabrielle, sending her flying through the air and landing about twenty feet from them. Xena starts to charge at Athena, but she sends Xena flying and she lands next to Gabrielle. Xena turns to Gabrielle and says, “Are you ok?” Gabrielle looks at her smiles and says, “Yeah, just a littl shook up.” Xena and Gabrielle get up and start to run to the others, but Athena send them back onto the ground. “What is she doing?!?” Xena says confused, “Did she turn on us?!?” “I don’t know.” Gabrielle says confused. “But for some reason, she wants us to stay back.” 

Athena, Aphrodite and Ares stair each other down. “Well I should’ve known Aphrodite would show up.” Ares says, “Athena, Aphrodite claims to be able to kill us.” “I did kick your ass months back.” Aphrodite says, she then looks at Athena and says, “You really are siding with him. I should’ve known. You never change.” “It’s all about power Aphrodite.” Athena says, “Now prove to me what you got.” Suddenly Aphrodites clothes change into the one piece she was wearing back in the cave. She takes out her sword and the three start to fight. Aphrodite blocks a move by Ares and sends him flying to the ground. She then blocks a move from Athena. Athena is shocked by Aphrodites move and bounces off her. Athena then stairs at Aphrodite and Aphrodite senses that Athena is torn between good and evil. Ares goes at Aphrodite with his sword, but Aphrodite sends him flying to the ground. All three drop their swords and circle each other again. A red ball of light forms in Ares and Athena’s hand while a white ball of light forms in Aphrodites. They throw the balls of light towards each other and Aphrodites ball of light deflects Ares and Athena’s. The three Olympians form another ball of light in their hand and shoots it at each other. With their hands stretched out, the balls of light connect with each other. Then inside Athenas head, Aphrodite says, “You’ve been giving a second chance, I’ve seen the good in you Athena. Make the right choice, or one of us will be the last thing you see. I believe in what you can become. It’s time to let go and become the true Goddess of Wisdom.” 

Suddenly Athena disappears causing Aphrodite and Ares to stop. They look around and Athena appears next to Aphrodite. “Athena! What are you doing?” Ares says confused. Aphrodite and Athena give him a smirk and he realizes that he has been played the whole time. “Traidtors!!” Ares screams in anger. He forms another red ball of light in his hand, while Aphrodite forms a white ball of light and Athena forms a light blue ball of light. Xena and Gabrielle look on in amazement as the three Olympian Gods shoot their balls of light at each other. The lights connect forming a huge glow. Suddenly all of the lights bounce back at each God, sending Aphrodite and Athena to the ground while Ares has disappeared. Xena and Gabrielle get off the ground and run to the two Goddesses. Gabrielle in fear, looks down at Aphrodite and asks, “Dite, are you alright?” Aphrodite sits up, smiles at her and says, “Yeah Little One, I’m ok.” They look over at Athena who is still on the ground. Xena looks down at her and says, “Athena! Can you hear me.” Aphrodite and Gabrielle run over to them and look down at Athena. She opens her eyes, sits up and smiles at them, “Are you ok?” Aphrodite asks. “I’m fine.” Athena says, “Just a little shaken.” They help Athena up and look around, noticing that Ares is gone. “Is he dead?” Gabrielle asks. Athena and Aphrodite looks at each other and Athena says, “No, he’s still alive. Lets just say the only thing that is hurting him right now is his ego.” They smile at each other and Xena says, “We really thought you turned on us Athena.” “In a small way, I almost did. But after reconnecting with the three of you, I realized I needed to let go of the past.” “So does this mean you’re giving up the warfare part?“ Gabrielle asks. Athena looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “There will always be war, I’m just going to look at it a little more wisely and try to do some good to calm it.” 

A couple days later at the hospital, Joxer, who’s arm is in a sling, and Gabrielle walk to Maria’s hospital room door and Joxer says, “I think Lester and me are connecting.” Gabrielle looks at him, smirks and asks, “Why do you say that?” “I want to make one of my famous Joxer burgers with my secret seasoning, but something is telling me not too.” “You are not allow anywhere near fire Joxer!” Gabrielle says, “Besides, we now have a thing called a gas grill, it’s much safer. Even a bumbling, goofy and sometimes annoying guy like you can handle it.” Joxer then flashes his signature goofy smile. They walk into Maria’s room where Shaw and McBain are visiting her. “Hi police chief Cortez! How are you feeling.” Gabrielle asks. Maria smiles and says, “First off, call me Maria. Second, I’m doing great. My surgeon said I’m going to make a full recovery.” “That’s great!” Gabrielle says. “I just wish I could meet the donor and give my thanks.” Maria says. Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Gabrielle goes over to the door and says, “Maybe you can!” She opens it up and Xena is pushing Kira in a wheel chair into the room. Maria gets a worried look on her face and says, “Kira! Were you injured in the attack?” “No, I wasn’t.” Kira says smiling at her. Maria gets a shocked look on her face, “You’re my donor, aren’t you?!?” she asks. Kira looks at her and says, “I was so wrong about you Maria. Growing up, I should’ve gotten to know you and your situation before I acted like a spoiled brat, for that I am sorry. Then without question, you saved my life. You didn’t have to take those arrows for me, but you did. And for that, this was the only way I could say thank you.” Maria smiles at Kira and says, “Zara would be proud of you.” “And you also.” Kira says smiling at Maria. Kira holds out her hand, Maria smiles at her and grabs it while everyone looks on happily.

Meanwhile in the chamber room of the Hall of the Olympian, Ares stands in front of the main throne, looking shamefully up at the person seated in it. “First you let Aphrodite of all people lure Athena to the other side. Then you lost to both of them!” the voice says angerly. “I’m sorry! They double crossed me!” Ares says scared. The person stands up and says, “If I had my full strength, I would strike you down right now Ares. I should’ve went to Athena first. Maybe then she would still be with us.” Ares looks down at the ground then back up to the person, “I’m sorry! Please give me a second chance.” Looking down at Ares is none other than Zeus. “Father, give me another chance!” Ares begs. “I can make things right again.” Zeus looks down pitifully at Ares and says, “Ok, I will give you another chance, but I will give you someone who I know will help the cause.” “Hey Ares! I hear you need my help!” a female voice says from the shadows. Ares looks over, gets a shocked look on his face and says, “It can’t be!?!” Walking up to Zeus’s throne is Discord, Goddess of Chaos and Retribution. “Why Ares, aren’t you glad to see your twin sister.” Discord says, “Father, I thought you were the only one besides Athena that came back!?!” Ares says shocked. “Apparently you opened up the gate to the spirit world with that artifact Ares.” Zeus says, “Are there more!” Ares asks. “So far no, but father and I watched the whole incident. You need me Ares. We can get Athena back and I can finish what I started with Aphrodite. What do ya say Ares, you and I teaming up like old times. Or has your feelings for Xena still cloud your head.” Ares gives her a smirk, looks at Zeus and says, “This just might work. It might take some time, but this is just what I need. We will rise father, don’t worry! Will will rise again!!!


End file.
